La Niñera de Sweetie Belle
by XXInferneMonsterXX2017
Summary: Rarity se va a un largo viaje a manehattan, pero tambien no puede dejar a sweetie belle sola, asi que le consigue una niñera especial para que cuide mientras no esta. (Autor Original de la historia: themoon1997
1. Busqueda

**Hola amigos de fanfiction :3, aquí les traigo una historia llamada La Niñera de Sweetie belle. Aunque esta historia no es mia es de themoon1997 que dono su historia a mi. Para que no digan otras cosas, bueno otra cosa los primeros 3 capitulos serán las mismas sin cambiar nada pero luego será diferente.**

 **CAPITULO 1: LA BUSQUEDA**

Dia antes de partir

Una Unicornio de color blanca con una crin y cola de color morado, comienza a empacar sus maletas cuando ya termina de empacar entra en su habitacion una potrilla de color blanca y con cola y crin de color rosado con un toque de morado.

-Sweetie belle que haces en mi cuarto?-Dice la unicornio blanca

La peque a potrilla comienza a soltar unas lagrimas- Nada solo es que... um... sweetie belle

-Dime Hermanita. Dice Rarity

-Es que yo...yo...Dice Sweetie belle con llantos, y despues le da un abrazo a su hermana mayor-Te extra are-Dice sweetie mientras abraza fuertemente a su hermana y soltando lagrimas.

-Yo tambien hermanita, pero descuida solo estare en Manehattan dos meses (osea 60 dias O.o). Dice Rarity dandole un abrazo a su peque a hermana.

-Porque tiene que ser tanto tiempo?. Pregunta la potrilla

-Es porque necesitan mi ayuda, debo hacer 100 mil vestidos diferentes para las modelistas de Manehattan, y si el patrocinador le gusta, me acendera como su diseñadora oficial -Rarity bricando de alegria

-Eso suena muy bueno, umm... desearia ir -sweetie belle decepcionada

-Cariño a pesar que estaras un tiempo separadas, en mi corazon siempre estare a tu lado- Rarity mostrando a su hermana una sonrisa

-Umm... bueno esta bien. -Dice la potrilla con mas calma

-Tengo una mejor idea que tal si te consigo una ni era para que este contigo mientras no estoy-Dice Rarity

-Pues... no suena tan mala idea –dijo Sweetie belle

-Ok ahorita voy a salira buscarte una ni era.- Dice Rarity

Tan pronto que Rarity iba a salir, sono el timbre, rarity abre la puerta y ve que son applebloom y scootalo

-Hola ni as como estan?. -Dice Rarity

-Hola rarity esta sweetie belle?. -Pregunta appleblom

-Si esta en su cuarto, pasen .-Dice rarity

Las dos potrillas suben hacia la habitacion de sweetie belle, est se encuentra feliz por ver a sus mejores amigas, y comienza a contar sobre el viaje de su hermana. Mientras tanto rarity comienza a buscar la ni era perfecta de sweetie belle, primero visita a su amiga applejack, una pony de color naranja con cabello y cola de color amarillo.

-Hola applejack. -Dice rarity

-Hola Rarity Que se ofrece?

-Mira tengo que viajar ma ana a Manehattan por algunos asuntos y queria pedirte que si podrias cuidar a sweetie belle. -Dice rarity

-Lo siento, rarity pero ma ana ire a un festival de manzana y estare muchos dias ahi con mi familia.- Dice applejack

-Oh, bueno graicas de todas formas. -Dice rarity decepcionada.

Rarity despues visito a Raimbow Dash (Una pegazo de color azul y con crin y cola de arcoiris)  
que estaba en una tienda de buscando libros de Daring Do.

-Hola Raimbow, puedo preguntarte algo? -Dice Rarity

Raimbow estaba muy ocupada escogiendo unos libros que no apresto atencion.- Quiero este y este -dice Raimbow

Rarity intento decirle- Bueno tengo que irme a Manehattan ma ana y necesito que alguien cuide a mi hermana mientras no estoy y bueno... Dice Rarity

-Y este y este y tambien este. Dice raimbow sin prestarle atencion y despues de su compra- A hola rarity que se te ofrece?

-Umm... nada olvidalo. -Dice rarity marchandose algo irritada

-Rarity no se dio por vensida asi que visito a Pinkie Pie ( Una poni terrestre de color rosa)

Despues que rarity explico su peticion

-Oh, cuidar a tu hermanita sera muy pinkie saltando, y despues de saltar- Pero tengo que cuidar los bebes de los se ores cakes asi que estare muy ocupada con mis dos angelitos. Dice pinkie cargando en sus cascos los bebes cakes.

-Bueno.. ok, ya me voy. Dice rarity con mas irritaciones y mas decepcionada

En ese momento visito a twilight sparkle ( En este fanfic ya es una alicornio)

-Hola rarity como estas? . Dice twilight

-Bien, twilight, mira queria decirte... Dice rarity diciendo la misma peticion

-Lo siento rarity, pero tengo que ir a una ceremonia real con la princesa celestia, luna,mi hermano y candace

-Oh, parece que todo el mundo esta ocupada, no quiero dejar a mi hermana sola, pero no encuentro una ni era. Dice Rarity con estaba a punto de rendirse, pero en ese instante

-Ya se quien la puede cuidar. Dice Twilight

-Quien? Dice Rarity

Twilight se lo susurra y cuando rarity supo quien era fue a la casa de esa pony.

-Hola estas, ocupada?, porque necesito tu ayuda. Dice Rarity

-Claro, dimelo? Dice la misteriosa pony

 _ **Quien sera la ni era de sweetie belle? Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio de Una Niñera para Sweetie Belle.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

Bueno no le cambie nada en realidad :).


	2. La niñera

**Hola chicos de fanfic aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la historia, jeje bueno comencemos**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA NIÑERA**

8:00 am

Alguien toca la puerta en la casa de Rarity

-hola gracias por venir y disculpa por haberte petido esto si tenias cosas que hacer- dijo Rarity

-Oh, no hay problema, igual se cómo cuidarla, además recuerda que la cuide un dia –dijo la poni desconocida

si lo se –añadió la unicornio blanca

Rarity entra a la habitación de Sweetie belle, ella nota que su hermana esta en el suelo llorando en silencio, al parecer no noto su presencia

-Sweetie belle ya me voy cariño. –expreso Rarity para despedirse de su hermana

Sweetie ve con cara de tristeza a su hermana y corre hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Rarity ver tan bonita acción también solto unas lagrimas y abrazo a su hermana

-Te extrañare hermana mayor –indico Sweetie belle muy triste por separarse de su hermana

-Yo también te echale de menos hermanita –dice Rarity intentando mostrar una sonrisa

-Bueno que tengas suerte en tu viaje y en tus acciones –dice intentando animarse –Espera se me olvido algo

Sweetie belle se dirige a su armario y saca un regalo, se lo muestra a su hermana. Rarity desenvuelve el regalo y le dio algo que hizo que su corazón latiera mas fuerte por lo que su dulce hermana le había echo.

-Sweetie!, es tan bonito dice con mucha alegría –Como me encontraste esta linda pijama, hasta me queda –dice colocándoselo

-yo lo hice –dice dulcemente

-Pero como no eres diseñadora –dice algo confundida

-Me ayudo twilight, le dije que te ivas y que quería hacerte un regalo.

-Gracias hermanita, lo usare cada noche en Manehatta –dice guardando la pijama en su maleta- yo también te tengo una sorpresa, adivina quien te va a cuidar

De repente aparece una pegaso de color amarillo con crin y cola muy larga de color rosa

-Fluttershy! Dime que tu no seras mi niñera –dice Sweetie belle muy feliz

-Asi es Sweetie, sere tu niñera hasta que tu hermana –dice con un tono suave y dulce

-Eres la mejor niñera que me a tocado –expreso con gran emoción

Esto sonroja un poco a fluttershy –Oh, bueno no se si soy la mejor de todas pero…

-Que no lo eres? Eres la reina de las niñeras, cuando también nos salvaste a scootalo, applebloom y a mi de ese gallodragon -dice con emoción

-Ya tengo que irme a Manehattan, mi tren me espera –comento Rarity ya apresurada para irse

En la entrada de la casa de Rarity, Sweetie belle ve como su hermana se aleja con fluttershy al lado, Rarity se detiene mas alla para decirle adiós a su hermana y a fluttershy

Sweetie y fluttershy: adiós Feliz Viaje!

A las 9:00 pm (ya es de noche)

-Te cepillaste los dientes? –pregunto Fluttershy a Sweetie belle

-Si!- Afirmo la pequeña unicornio

-Te bañaste?

-si!

-Terminaste tu tarea?

-Si!

-Ya comiste?

-Si, si, si, suenas como mi hermana, aunque creo de manera mas calmada. –expreso ya algo fastidiada con muchos pedidos

-Bueno entonces ya es momento de irse a domir – indico Fluttershy la hora de ir a dormir para la pequeña unicornio

-Puedo acóstame mas tarde? –pregunto Sweetie belle a Fluttershy

-Bueno..

-Vamos!, por lo menos 30 min mas -dice con cara de cachorrito tierno

-Esta bien que quieres hacer?

-vamos a jugar con un juego de té- expreso alegremente Sweetie belle.

-ok- Acepto Fluttershy con la petición.

Y asi pasaron los 30 min jugando con el juego de té y después fluttershy llevo a Sweetie belle a la cama y por si fuero poco, se durmió rápidamente pero calmada, y fluttershy quedo abajo en el sillón para paso la 1era noche de Sweetie con su niñera

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

Bueno esto es todo por este capitulo, que tampoco le cambie nada, solo el modelo de los diálogos.


	3. Los Primeros dias

Hola, hola amigos de fanfiction :x pegasister y bronys aquí otra vez con la tercera parte de la historia donada ;). Bueno vamos con la historia

 **CAPITULO 3: PRIMEROS DIAS**

La 1era noche fluttershy llevaba sweetie a su cabaña para cuidarla mientras Rarity no estaba

Sweetie belle estaba jugando con sus muñecas cuando capto que fluttershy estaba preparando la cena le pregunto:

Sweetie: oye fluttershy que vamos a comer?

Fluttershy: unos ricos sándwich de margarita.

Sweetie: Yomi!, que rico!.

Fluttershy: y por supuesto jugo de pera

Sweetie: no me gusta mucho el jugo de pera.

Fluttershy: no lo has probado?

Sweetie: es que es muy verde (habla de la fruta para ser precisos) y no me agradan las frutas de ese color

Fluttershy: ji ji ji

Sweetie: cual es la gracia?

Fluttershy: te pareces a mi conejo ángel.

Sweetie y fluttershy jugaron un rato y después de que Sweetie belle se cepillara, se bañara y se colocaba su pijama fluttershy la llevo a dormir.

Fluttershy: bueno hora de dormir

Sweetie: bueno…

Fluttershy se fue y dejo a Sweetie belle para que descansara

Sweetie no podía dormir pensando en su hermana, siempre Rarity le leía un cuento antes de dormir y una canción de cuna para que ella pudiera dormir. Sweetie miro en la ventana también pensando que estará haciendo en manehattan. Comenzaba a soltar unas lágrimas y vio en la ventana una visión de su hermana Rarity esto hizo que Sweetie belle comenzara a llorar. Fluttershy escucho que alguien lloraba y subió donde estaba Sweetie y la encontró en el suelo llorando. A fluttershy le pareció algo extraño ya que antes no estaba con esa tristeza, tal vez lo ocultaba para no sentirse mal.

Fluttershy se acerco, la sacudió un poco y le pregunto:

Fluttershy: que te sucede Sweetie belle?

Sweetie: ay! Fluttershy la extraño tanto –dice aun soltando unas lágrimas

Fluttershy: está bien, -dice fluttershy abrazándola

De repente se escucho un trueno, comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza esto hizo que fluttershy se asustara, aunque Sweetie belle se asusto mas y se escondió bajo la cama. Fluttershy vio que Sweetie necesitaba ayuda así que dejo un lado su miedo y fue bajo la cama para hacerle compañía.

Fluttershy: ¿estás bien?

Sweetie: si, contigo me siento mejor.

Fluttershy: que hacia tu hermana en estos momentos?

Sweetie: siempre me leía cuentos y una canción de cuna para dormir

Fluttershy: umm, al parecer no tengo libros de esos.

Sweetie: ah, pero yo me traje la que ella siempre me lee. ¿Me la lees por favor? –dice con cara de cachorrito tierno

Fluttershy: bueno.

Fluttershy comenzó a leer el libro de cuentos ´´La pony de la estrellas´´ que siempre trataba de una potrilla que tenía un sueño de recorrer y conocer todas las estrellas del espacio, al final logro obtener su cutie mark de una estrella de color amarilla y se convirtió en astronómica.

Al terminar la historia fluttershy vio que Sweetie quedo dormida, fluttershy le busco y le coloco un abrigo. Fluttershy bajo con sus animalitos les dio comida y al final se recostó en su sillón de repente apareció una lámpara flotando con una pata de un caballo.

Fluttershy: oh hola Discord.

Discord: como sabias que era yo?

Fluttershy: no se, lo adivine –en verdad ya sabía ya que como una lámpara iba tener una pata.

Discord: ¿bueno quieres otra ronda de te? –dice sacando tazas y una tetera con té de manzanilla

Fluttershy: bueno tal vez me ayude a dormir, he pasado leyendo un cuento a Sweetie para que pudiera dormir.

Discord: Sweetie belle? La potrilla busca problema que aun no ha conseguido su cutie mark, algo torpe y siempre un gran fastidio para su hermana Rarity.

Fluttershy: Discord! –dice gritando aunque muy baja el tono

Discord: ¿qué? Estoy haciendo honesto. ¿Y que hace durmiendo aquí, no tiene a su hermana?

Fluttershy: En primer lugar ella es un angelito y segundo, bueno yo le prometí cuidarla mientras ella está en manehattan y….

Discord: oh, puedo ser tu asistente de niñera, bueno en caso que tengas que hacer algo importante –dice interrumpiendo

Fluttershy: shhhhhhhhhhhhh!, está durmiendo

Discord se quito su boca como siempre hace esas cosas.

Fluttershy: y si, tal vez necesite tu ayuda.

Discord: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –dice gritando

Fluttershy lo vio con cara de enojada

Discord: perdón, digo ok –dice en voz más baja

Fluttershy: bien, ahora vamos con el te de manzanilla

Unos días después. Sweetie belle estaba en la escuela

Applebloom: hola Sweetie belle como has estado tu vida sin Rarity

Sweetie: por ahí creo… dice algo reprimida

Scootalo: no te preocupes ella volverá. –dice intentando animarla

Sweetie: ha pasado 2 semanas y aun sigo extrañándola –dice en tono bajo y tristeza

Applebloom: no te preocupes, ella también seguramente te estará extrañando.

Sweetie: en serio?

?: por supuesto que no, que eres idiota o que? –dice una potrilla de color rosada con una cutie mark de una corona

?: si Sweettotan si hasta tu le causas problemas a tu propia hermana –dice otra potrilla de color gris con una cutie mark de una cuchara.

Applebloom: diamont tiara y silver poon que insinúan

Diamont tiara: insinuamos que Rarity debe estar satisfecha de no estar contigo.

Sweetie: eso no es cierto yo la quiero y ella a mi –dice soltando unas lagrimas.

Scootalo: dejen de decir eso ustedes no saben sobre ellas –dice defendiendo a su amiga

Silver poon: a no sabemos? Siempre escuchamos a esas dos peleando, no sweetonta?

Sweetie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, eso no es cierto, a veces peleamos pero es porque ella intenta ayudarme y evitar que me pase algo malo –dice en llanto

Diamont tiara: mira silver poon ella piensa que su hermana Rarity la ama.

Silver poon: si debe ser tan ingenua para creerse eso

Sweetie belle se sentía acorralada y ya no podía defenderse, solo se echo al suelo a llorar

Diamont tiara: oh mira hicimos llorar a la bebe.

Applebloom: ok ya es suficiente déjenla quieta no ves que ella sufre mucho sin su hermana a su lado?

Scootalo: si ustedes solo se aprovechan de la vida de los demás, como si no tuvieran sentimientos o amor y tal ves corazón

Silver poon: ja y que van hacer costados en blanco?

Diamont tiara: si esto es entre ella y noso….

?: Déjenla quieta. Se escucho la voz de un pony, era fluttershy junto con Discord

Fluttershy: dejen juzgar a alguien que ustedes no conocen, Sweetie belle y Rarity a pesar que tengan algunas diferencias…

Diamont tiara: ¿¡diferencias!? –Dice interrumpiéndola- Ja, esas dos tienen más diferencias que… de repente Discord usa su magia y le cierra la boca a diamont tiara con un collarín.

Discord: déjenla terminar –dice Discord con algo de paciencia.

Fluttershy: bien, tal vez no tengan una buena conexión entre sus cosas o vida pero si se algo, ningún hermano o hermana o familiar o un amigo nunca, digo así nunca! déjala de amar a esa persona, por que es la que te hace una vida brillante, tranquila y llena de amor.

Discord: mírenme a mi, soy el dios del caos y de la discordia, nadie a mi me entendía y apreciaba mis trucos, hasta que llego fluttershy, ella me enseño muchas cosas de la amistad y de ella he aprendido a cambiar un poco mi personalidad y la importancia de un buen amigo. –dice con firmeza y un poco de lagrimas (POR PRIMERA VES :,o).

Fluttershy se quedo viendo a Discord con una sonrisa por lo que había dicho. Las crusader (a excepción de Sweetie) quedaron boca abierta y sorprendia por lo que Discord y fluttershy resolvieron la situación

Diamont tiara se quito el cierre –asi y quienes son para decir eso? Dice retando

Fluttershy: porque –dice acercándose a Sweetie belle junto Discord – Soy su Niñera oficial

Discord: y yo soy su asistente o ayudante (XD)

Silver poon: a genial, ahora Sweetie belle tiene como niñera la protectora del elemento de amabilidad y a Discord el maestro del caos.

Discord se les acerco y se coloco en cara muy enojado al mismo tiempo unos truenos- ALGUN PROBLEMA MIS QUERIDAS Y TRAVIESAS PONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?

Diamont tiara y silver poon salieron corriendo llorando por el susto

Scootalo: Ja ahora quien llora al último.

Fluttershy: ya, ya Sweetie belle ya todo termino.

Sweetie: gracias por ayudarme

Fluttershy: soy tu niñera no podía permitir que te hiciera algo malo –dice con un tono dulce y bajo

Discord: si, y si por si acaso te molestan otra ves solo tienes que llorar

Sweetie: ah?

Discord: olvídalo

Fluttershy: ok Sweetie nos vamos a casa

Sweetie: ok.

Discord: bieeeeeeeeeeeen momentos de juegos –dice muy emocionado

Sweetie: adios Apple bloom y scootalo

Scootalo y applebloom: Adios sweetie belle

 **CONTINUARA :v**

 **Bueno esto llego hasta aquí, a partir del cap 4 las cosas lo hare a mi modo aunque claro respetando la idea principal que el autor original le hizo a la historia**


End file.
